dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge Patchouli
Knowledge Patchouli is a bookish magician from Touhou Project who appears in Dimensional Clash IX. She normally resides in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Appearance Shown in various works, her hair and eyes are purple, and has many ribbons tied to her hair and other parts of her clothing. She wears pink pajama-like clothing and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it, which ZUN says is her daily wear. Apparently, her dress looks like it has stripes of purple and violet. But according to ZUN, it's in fact not a stripe. This was confirmed in a talk of him and Twilight Frontier. In this talk, it says that even though they had acknowledged it by a material handed by ZUN, she ended up having a striped pattern in Immaterial and Missing Power for some reason. A conversation quoted from the talk: ZUN "Patchouli doesn't have any stripes." Twilight Frontier staff "Everybody thinks Patchouli has stripes except ZUN-san." Her alternative outfit in Immaterial and Missing Power and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody is mostly lavender while her hair is a darker shade of violet. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Patchouli comes armed with many, many books. Some of these books can attack independently of Patchouli. Abilities *Manipulation of Fire *Manipulation of Water *Manipulation of Wood *Manipulation of Metal *Manipulation of Earth *Manipulation of Sun *Manipulation of Moon Personality She doesn't have a very proactive personality, but rather always walks her own path. However, she's always interested where knowledge is concerned and will proactively go and try to acquire it. She does everything by the book, but still makes a lot of mistakes. She's also described as very dark and taciturn, which in this case means she is introverted and silent in expression and manner. Pre-Clash Biography Patchouli was the Stage 4 boss and Extra midboss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, along with being Stage 5 target in Shoot the Bullet. She became a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power and again in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku as an expansion character, she was a support character for Marisa Kirisamein Subterranean Animism. She is a magician (or witch) who is over 100 years old. As described in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, she is the type of magician that was naturally born as a magician; rather than a human that has become a magician through training, such as Alice Margatroid. She is "fairly short" and is around the height of Marisa and Youmu Konpaku. She stays confined to the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion because the books and her hair are damaged by sunlight.2 Despite her enormous magic power, she has a weak constitution, has asthma, is anaemic and has vitamin A deficiency. Her physical ability is worse than that of humans. After the Scarlet Mist Incident during Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she became somewhat more active. It was commented that that Suika Ibuki's party at the shrine was the most enjoyable for her, and in Silent Sinner in Blue, she said that she herself came to the shrine to pull an omikuji. Incidentally, the result of the omikuji was "future blessing" (末吉), although it seemed to have been something prepared by Marisa. There is noted by Reimu that she tends to have bad luck. Notable Actions Construction Relationships Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia Scarlet Patchouli Knowledge is Remilia Scarlet's old friend. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, they called each other "Remi" (レミィ) and "Patche" (パチェ) respectively. The two have been depicted having tea and casual conversations together in Silent Sinner in Blue and Oriental Sacred Place, where Patchouli offhandedly commented that they're both creatures of the night. As stated in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Patchouli's role at the mansion is to solve problems and to cause them. Patchouli will often volunteer her services when she sees Remilia in need of them. Patchouli is unlikely to be formally employed by Remilia. Sakuya Izayoi referred to Patchouli as "The Mistress's magician friend" while talking to Rinnosuke Morichika about her, as opposed to any sort of employee title. She is referred to as Remilia's friend in other materials, as well. Sakuya Izayoi The head maid Sakuya Izayoi is occasionally seen serving Patchouli. Patchouli tends to be rather sarcastic and condescending with her but seems to appreciate her, as she always remembers to thank Sakuya for tea or for completion of other jobs Hong Meiling Patchouli tends to be rather sarcastic and condescending with Hong Meiling. She tends to tell her to read books as to improve her brain. Koakuma Koakuma is an employee of Scarlet Devil Mansion seen working in the library; any dialogue interactions between the two are unknown Flandre Scarlet Not much is known about the relationship between Patchouli and Flandre Scarlet. Patchouli is aware of Flandre's existence and the need to keep her confined to the mansion, as Remilia noted Patchouli was probably causing a rainstorm around the mansion to keep Flandre from getting out. Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame is a thief who steals books from the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She states that she's only borrowing but Patchouli reacts by telling Marisa in Oriental Sacred Place that she has no intention to lend Marisa books in a rather serious tone.13However, she's one of three people who assists Marisa during Subterranean Animism's events, showing some sort of affinity despite Patchouli having her own agenda. Marisa has copied Patchouli's regular danmaku attack and named it Love Sign "Non-directional Laser", used as her normal B-type bomb in Perfect Cherry Blossom and as a spell card in Imperishable Night and other games. In the clash, Patchouli is said to have had more than enough of Marisa's theiving of her books to a burning hatred. This hatred extends to the point of wishing for the witch's death. Yukari Yakumo It was revealed that Patchouli is an assistant for Yukari Yakumo, operating under the protection of her relations with Remilia to make her more inconspicuous. Patchouli also serves as an "operator" for Yukari's phone, redirecting people to her if the one who contacted her to begin with was either an ally of Yukari, if she sees no harm in letting them interact with the youkai, or if the mage sees fit in allowing them to contact Yukari for the purpose of gaining information on them. Trashcanhead Patchouli recognizes herself as a figure who Trashy looks up to in guidance against his desires to overthrow Reimu, frequently coming to her in search of intelligence and information, as well as occasional training. Knowing the god-slayer's abilities and feats, Patchouli complies with a good deal of the veteran clasher's pleads, helping him in certain situations against Reimu. In the end, though, Patchouli can care less about the Trashmancer's struggles against Reimu. This, as well as the trashcanheaded heroes wish to overthrow Yukari as well, Patchouli even sees Trashy as a danger. While she respects the god slayer's desires to read, she despises the fact that he chooses to read her books, viewing him the same way she views Marisa Kirisame. Because of all these factors, Patchouli actively works to keep an eye on Trashcanhead, frequently updating Yukari on personal information she thinks that she can use against him, such as the whereabouts of his daughter. Trivia *Patchouli's theme is Locked Girl. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Magicians Category:Frogies Category:Articles requiring work Category:Youkai